Flaming Love
by Dreaming-fantasy-girl
Summary: A girl gets washed up on the shore of Berk by a boat wreak, and get's help from Hiccup and his friends. But do they know that their new friend Merida is working for their mortal enemy Alvin? What turns into a friendship, may come into a love relationship? (Crossover of HTTYD & Brave, Mericcup)


**Author's note: So this will be my first Mericcup fanfiction, I hope this is good. I wanted to make it off the episode if you've seen Heather report, but it will some difference in it. It's a fanfic XD. These events are after the movies, Brave and HTTYD and during the TV show. I don't any of these characters. Hiccup and his friends goes to dreamworks. Merida goes to disney. Also I tried to do her accent in this story... so if it's bad sorry XC It's so hard to do!**

* * *

**~Unexpected visitor~**

As the lovely day goes in Berk, a black figure flies through the sky. "Hiya!" A brown haired boy named hiccup, ridding on the black dragon yells as they fly through the trees with a flag on it, trying not to get hit by any branches and trees. "Come on bud!" Hiccup yells again. "Here we go buddy! Come one toothless!".They both fly above rock wall that has an orange striped flag. As they pass the flag, they fly past the academy. "Hiya" Hiccup yells.

"Here they come!" A blonde girl named Astrid yells . As she yells a boy with a leather shirt writes a line with a chalk. The boy and the dragon fly to another flag and make a left U turn. "Let's go!". They then pass another flag."Yup" The blonde boy, named fishlegs says as he writes another chalk line. "It's a new course recored". As they fly through they land into a dome. Hiccup then jumps off of the black dragon and pets the dragon, the dragon then purrs.

"So.. how'd we do?" Hiccup says as he stand up with pried. "Well... tenekely your still the fastest" fishlegs says as he walks towards the brown haired boy. "But someone... and I won't mention who, is ganging significant ground" "what?" Hiccup looks around to see two twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut sitting on a twin headed dragon, bashing their armed helmet head together. "Don't look at us" The boy twin Tuffnut said. Hiccup then looks to see Astrid, who then turns and smirks at him. "How can that be?" Hiccup scratches toothless head. "How can toothless be getting slower?"

"He's not, hiccup" fishlegs then shows a picture of what looks like the Astrid's dragon. "Stormfly is getting faster" Both of then turn to look at Astrid. "oh really..." Hiccups says "Is that so? Anything you would like to share Astrid?" "Well lets just say... I'm experimenting on what she eats... apparently it's working... and it's making you made" Astrids says as she puts her hands on her hips. Another boy dragon rider lands into the academy.

"You will not believe what I just found!" "A severed head?" Tuffnut questions. "Our cousin Lars?" Ruffnut saids after her twin brother. "Our cousin Larses severed head?" Tuffnut finishes. Fishlegs stands in front of the twins dragons. "Lars died?" A sacred tension in Fishlegs voice. "Who said that?" "Um excuse me?" Snotlout inter ups them. "Do you want to see this or not?"

* * *

Later the dragon riders follow Snotlout to where he wanted to show what he found. As they land, in what it looks like a beach area, they hop off their dragons. Tuffnut the scoffs as they walk towards a wreaked ship boat. "A wreak boat on berk? Yea their's something new" He said as he puts his hands up. As Snotlout stops next the boat. "just remember... I found it first so it's mine." Snotloud goes on his hands an knees and motions the rest of the gang to look inside of the wreaked boat.

As they looks at the wreak boat they see a red headed girl unconscious, with lots curls in her hair. Her dress looks like it got torn up and dirty form what happened from the wreak. "whoa!" Tuffnut saids in an amusement looking at the beautiful red headed girl. "Now I like the boat.." "Remember I get to keep her" "Snotlout! It's a person!" Astrid says with frustration "I know right? How lucky is that?"

Hiccup slowly crawls to the girl, carefully shakes one of her arms thats on the ground. "uh... hey.. hey there..." The girl finally wakes up and pushed her hair out if her face. As she does, she gaps in fear seeing the people who is in front of her. "It's okay.. were friends" Hiccup says giving his signature smile. The red hair girl looks at the people in front of her and starts coughing releasing that she is thirsty.

"D-do ye have any water?" As she says that Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnuf fight over who wants to give the girl the water first. But Snotlout pushes them out of the way and gives her the water bottle he has. "Allow me.." "A-ah th-thank ye". The red girl then takes the bottle and takes a sip then gulps of the water and gives it back to Snotlout. She then wipes the water from her mouth. "Wh-where am Ie?" "This is Berk" Hiccup says with his smile but then gets push out of the way from toothless curiosity.

"Ah!" The girl screams. "Oh, d-don't be afraid... he won't hurt you..." Hiccup then pushes toothless back letting him know to back off. "Hey come out... it's okay" Hiccup the gets out of the way so the girl and get out of the boat. Slowly the girl gets out of the boat and stands up. "easy bud..." As hiccups says that toothless sits down. "I-is th'at... a" "Yup, it's a night fury.." Hiccups saids with a smile. "Dragon?"

"There are a lot of dragons on berk..." the girl looks at the dragon with concern, like the dragon was going to attack but, the dragon was sitting down since hiccup told toothless to back off. "You can meet my dragon if you want" Snotlout tries to get close the girl. "How did ye do th'at?" Snotlout then scoffs. "That... that's nothing.. watch this" Snotlout turns towards his dragon which was sleeping and waiting for them to leave.

"Hookfang! Get your but over here!" Hookfang turn around and flew away. Snotlout looks back at the girl, who thought he wasn't the best person to command the dragon. "he he he... he'll be back..." Snotlout looks back where Hookfang left him. "jokester... Oh and so you know I'm the one who rescued you.." Snotlout tried to gestured like a gentle man. "And" Hiccups saids as he walks up the wreaked girl. "I would be Hiccup.." "I'm... Merida..." Merida then looks at her feet which were barefooted.

"So Merida? what happened?" "I-... we-... Me and my family... wher'e on the way home.. but.. pirates attack our ship..." "I want to be a pirate!" Everyone looks a Tuffnut like he was crazy. "Or a fish cleaner.. still on the fence.." Ruffnut secretly trying to hold not laugh at her brother. Astrid then clears her throat to break the silence. "You were saying?" "And the priates took over... They wen't to our island and took over... I was only one who got off the island... My.. family.. They we'ren't so lucky" The girl saids as she tires to hug herself.

"Stupid pirates! I'm definitely going to be a fish cleaner" "Hey" Hiccup saids as her puts one of his hands on the girls shoulder's. "Hey... everything is going to be okay... My dad's the chief... we'll figure something out." Hiccup excourts Merida to their dragons. Astird was curious to look inside of the boat and just saw broken wood for the wreak. She turned around to see that Tuffnut, Ruffnut and Fishlegs was leaving. Astrid then hopped onto her dragon Stormfly. Hiccup hopped onto toothless leading a hand to help Merida up onto toothless back. Not knowing why, Merida trust hiccup and went onto the dragons back.

"Hey remember were meeting tomorrow to work on our times.. unless you want Stormfly to be the fastest one in the book of dragons." "Yea... that's definitely not going to happen... we will be there... okay... hang on" "Ah ah! Wait!" Soon as hiccup patted toothless they flew to the sky towards the village, leaving Snotlout. "Uh... can I get a ride from someone?"

* * *

Hiccup was leading Merida to his room where she would be sleeping for the night. Merida was now wearing a, light brown shirt, with a dark brown overall, and dark blue pants underneath, with brown shoes. "Alright, just this way watch your step" Hiccup saids while is metal foot what squeaking. "Aaand here we are" Hiccup stops in front of toothless bed where toothless was holding his arms to show his room. "It was nice of yur fath'er to let me sta'y here.." "Well until we find a safe place for you to go.. consider Berk your home..." Merida looking at her new clothes, that she got from Astrid "It wus nice of Astrid to lend me her clothe's to borrow." "Yea... I'm sure she's fine with it..."

Merida looks around the room then sees a bunch of drawings on the wall and starts walking towards them. "Whoa.. whut are these? They look cool" "Uh.. new saddle for toothless" Hiccup points at his drawings of toothless new tail."Were trying to get some extra speed so we can stay on top of Astrid and Stromfly. Astrid is very competitive.." Merida looks at Hiccup after he was done talking and then looks back at the drawings for a couple awkward seconds. "Okay... so... uhhh... you need anything? Some warm yak milk? A nice fish stew?" Hiccups saids at he walks backwards towards the stairs. "Nahh.. it's alright hiccup... I'm really tired... It's been a long daey..."

"Right... Ookay.. come on Toothless... were sleeping downstairs..." Hiccup moisten Toothless to follow him which Toothless followed him down the stairs. Merida step out of the dragons way and stop to say something. "Uh... Hiccup?" "Yes?" Hiccup stopped at the stairs turning his attention to Merida. "Thanks..." "Sleep well Merida..." Soon as he said that, Hiccup turned around and continued to walk down the stairs leaving Merida to go to bed. Merida waits for a few moments and then looks back at Hiccup's drawings that he was working on. Merida walks towards the desk and wishers something to herself in Scottish. "The'y look like my uncle's... when I was young..." Merida turns around and looks down the stairs to see if Hiccup was there.

* * *

Asritd is outside of her house bringing a basket full of what it looks like chicken, to feed her dragon. ""That's it girl.. Finish up your chicken, by the time Hiccup figures out this is giving you all that energy. He'll be eating our dust." Soon as said that, Astrid and her dragon heard a noise near them, that startle Stormfly. "What is it girl?" Astrid walks the post that's near her house to see if anyone else was outside. She looks to see if anyone was outside. Astrid turns to her dragon. "You stay here..." Stormfly growls, as if she were saying yes and continues eating for chicken.

Astrid walks behind one of the houses to see what was the noise about. She walks back to see that no ones there. As she stops she sees a figure running away from Her and Stormfly. "Hey!" Astrid runs after the figure then stops to see its someone she knows. "Merida?" Soon as she said that Merida runs to the back of Hiccups house not to been seen anymore. "Why's Merida up in the middle of the night?" Astrid looks at her dragon, which was still eating the chicken. "I have a bad feeling about her..." Stormfly looks at her rider.

* * *

Merida was behind Hiccups house trying to catch her breath. "(insert Scottish word for, to close)" Merida Looks out from behind the house to see if Astrid was there anymore. It looks like Astrid was not there. "Ie bett'er get back..." Merida walks to the side of the house where the open window from hiccup's room and climbs up to go inside of the room. She then climbs to the window and jumps down carefully to make sure she didn't make any noise. Merida then looks down stairs to see if she woke anyone up. But no one was there. "(sighs) Good..."

* * *

Merida woke up in the morning stretching her arms up in the air. "Huw du Vi'kings sleep like this?" Merida rubs her back a little. She get's out of bed and looks down stairs to see if anyone was downstairs. She goes down stairs to see if Hiccup or his dad was downstairs. "Hello?" Merida looks around down stairs. "Nu one's home..."

* * *

Hiccups was hammering on a part that contacted to Toothless tale. "You'r up earl'y?" Hiccup then smiles and turns to see that Merida as standing at the door next to Toothless saddle. "Yea... just wanted to get the jump on this..." Merida turns to the saddle and puts her hands on the saddle where the connecting rod was. "Ye know... With a... shor'ter connecting rod... It could push yu back in the sadd'le... Make yu more streamlined..." Soon as she said that she looked at Hiccup. Hiccup then smiles and looks at the rods that we're being heated my the furness. He then picks up the rod with a pick. "Which... will in cress our speed..." He saids looking at the rod then back at Merida.

Merida smiles back. "Yea! ah haha! You hear that bud?" Toothless was sleeping on the floor and looks up to his rider from the sound of his voice. "Oh Stormfly is going to see, a lot more of your tale..." Toothless hearing the excitement of his rider was flapping his tale on the floor excited to go for a ride. Merida looking at Toothless stared to giggle. "So... whuen can we test it out?" Merida looks at hiccup. "How about right now..." Hiccup then looks at Merida and puts the rod in the bucket filled with water. Seeing Hiccup happy made a smile on her face, but it slowly die from her face. Hiccup seeing that Merida wasn't smiling anymore, but sad. "Is something wrong?" Merida then looks up to see that Hiccup was looking at her. "Ie-I uh... I just want to say thanks... uh for letting me sleep in yur bed..." "Ah.. it's okay... me and Toothless were fine sleeping downstairs.."

* * *

Astrid was sitting on her dragon which was standing an a tall rock looking for Hiccup. Hiccup was late for their times since the rest of the gang was still waiting for him. Astrid sees Hiccup ridding Toothles but Hiccup and Merida fly past Astrid with Toothless new speed. "Yea! woohoo!" As they fly by, Astrid felt the wind from Toothless speed brush on her face. "You have got to be kidding me..."

* * *

Fishlegs, Snotlout, Astrid and the Twins are waiting for Hiccup to come and work on their time. Since it's been a while for them. Snotlout Dragon Hookfang was walking around getting impatient. "Hookfang will you just calm down!" Hookfang snorted out smoke from his nostrils. "Are we training or not?" As he looks back at the rest of the group. Fishlegs who was cleaning his dragons ears (Gross! XP) "Hey where's Hiccup?" Astrid the points to the sky where Hiccup and Merida were flying on Toothless. "Giving a private lesson..." Fishlegs looks up gasp in surprise. "I didn't know he gave privet lessons!... Can anyone get on that?" "Apparently... just her." As she looks to the side.

"Uh oh! Looks like there's another hen in the roster house" Ruffnut saids with a smile knowing that Astrid was jealous of Merida. "Oh uh... Yea... Another roster in the hen house-... Wait what?" Tuffnut said as he sit's up from lying on his dragon's head. "Nothing! She thinks I'm jealous, which is completely ridiculous." "Oh right right... Wait of who? Of me? Wait am I the roster or the hen?" Tuffnut saids rubbing his chin. "Trust me, the last thing I am is jealous." Soon as Astrid said that Toothless landed in the academy with Hiccup hopping off of Toothless back and Merida there to. "Top of the morning class! How's everyone doing today?" Hiccup walks towards the group, with Merida looks looking around the academy with ah.

"Oh nice of you to show up!" Hiccup then looks at Astrid who was mad at Hiccup for being late. "What? Oooohhh!" Hiccup saids while slapping one of his hands on his face. "We were suppose to meet up... I'm soo sorry." Astird still not believing Hiccup. Snotlout and the Twins were standing and watching them talk. "Aaaakward!" Snotlout said to the twins. "Ohhh! Astrid is jealous of the pretty one right?" Tuffnut saids as he looks at his sister which she was nodding to say yes. "Why talk about hens and rosters?" Ruffnut then rolled her eyes. "So Merida.. Sleep well?" Astrid said with her hands on her hips. "Very, Thank ye..." Merida smiled at Astrid, but Astrid was giving her the stink eye. Merida stopped looking at Astrid to look around the academy again.

"So.. this is yur, dragon training academy?" "No!" Tuffnut saids to inter up Merida. "Our dragon training academy... Remember, I called you the pretty one.." Tuffnut said with a wink at Merida and a couple of laughs. Ruffnut was grossed out a bit from her brother. "We've been training dragons, to become a part of our everyday lives." Hiccup said and turned to Merida. "And it all goes in here." Fishlegs walks towards Merida with the book of Dragons. "Rea'lly everything about dragons?" "Hmm Yup... I'm kind of the log keeper.. log master really" Fishlegs was fixing his helmet to make it straight.

Then Snotlout pushes Fishlegs a little and puts his arm in front of Fishlegs. "He writes down what Hiccup tells him to." Fishlegs then push Snotlout arm out of the way. "I give it my own spin thank you.." Merida puts her hands up to reach for the book. "Can I see et?" Out of no were, Astrid takes the book out of Fishlegs hands. "I'll take that thank you..." She said pulling the book to her. "Excuse us.." Astrid pushes Hiccup from Merida to talk in privet. Snotlout then scoots to the left side of Merida while Fishlegs is still at her right.

Astrid then stops at the door where they keep there weapons to train the dragons. "Hiccup, I don't think we should show her all of our dragon secrets." "Astrid it's fine." "I don't trust her... you shouldn't either." Hiccup looks up then looks at his friend. "Well I do, and you should trust me." Hiccup then walks towards where everyone was talking to Merida and Astrid looking at hiccup.

* * *

**Da da da! What's this? Astrid, could you be jelly? XD well anyway I hope you guys like it. I had really fun writing everyone. especially the twins. The twins are so funny. XD well I will have the next chapter soon. What will Astrid do next? Is Merida really trustworthy? We will find out next time! XD**


End file.
